


rank

by healingmirth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, three sentence fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	rank

He thought Momma'd been lying when she talked about being so proud she could burst, but now he understands the feeling, and he can't resist saluting when Sam walks in the room.

She quirks an eyebrow as she starts to unbutton her blouse, saying, "Now if you'd shown up like that for the ceremony, that would have made it memorable."

Cam shrugs, and settles into a naked parody of parade rest before responding, "Well, Ma'am, if I'd known you were going to be looking for excuses to discipline the troops right off the bat, I would've had you promoted over me _years_ ago."


End file.
